


Need

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Third Person POV, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Chris is desperate. He needs you, right now.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the entirety of ImaginesTeenWolf’s arsenal of Chris imagines inspired this (they are all so good). If I had to pick one in particular, it would be this one here [Imagine Chris moaning in your ear as he pushes his fingers inside you]. Anyway, I am Chris Argent trash and this is probably awful. I wrote it when I was high on insomnia, so there you go.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

All it took was a look.

She hadn’t been expecting it, but she had noticed it. How could she not? The way his ice blue eyes had slipped up her body before connecting with her own, an appreciative smirk on his lips as he invited her inside.

She tried to tell herself she’d been there just to visit her friend, Allison.

She had also been lying to herself.

Each encounter with him left her feeling guilty, naughty, and satisfied. From the way he had pushed her up against the wall during their first time to the quick desperation of taking her against a table covered with weapons while Allison had gone to answer the phone, they both knew that it was wrong.

They both also knew that they loved it.

Every time he was rough. At first he’d been hesitant, worried she wouldn’t like it. He soon found out just how she liked it. Quick, rough, filled with hushed moans and passionate whispers.

Preferably with him behind her.

And especially when he pulled her hair.

And then they couldn’t get enough of each other. Their need causing their trysts to become reckless, in places they could easily be caught or heard. It gave a sort of dangerous excitement to it.

When she stopped answering his texts for nearly a week, he grew worried to the point he began asking about her. Allison had told him it was because of her rapidly approaching exams.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe she had gotten bored of him.

That’s how he wound up outside the burger joint where she worked, tapping the steering wheel of his black SUV nervously. He felt ridiculous, acting like a sex-crazed teenager again. He could pretend he was just there to get something to eat, but she would see through that. (y/n) always managed to see through him.

Chris hadn’t even noticed how quickly closing time came around until she had come to the front to see her coworker out. She laughed, saying something as the other girl left before locking the door.

“Damn it, Chris,” he groaned, slamming his head against the steering wheel in defeat. He didn’t raise it until he heard a small tap on his window.

There she stood, smiling at him through the car window, and Chris couldn’t help but notice how she even managed to make the tacky red and yellow uniform look sexy. She made a motion for him to roll down the window, and when he did she familiarly leaned into the door.

“You know, if you wanted to see me, you coulda’ just come by my house instead of waiting out here for two hours,” (y/n) teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Why haven’t you been answering my texts?” Chris couldn’t help the words that spilled from his mouth, but (y/n) was already used to his usual straightforwardness.

“So that’s what this is about? I’ve been completely cramming for exams. With all the crap that’s been happening, I’ll fail Chemistry if I don’t make at least an 86 on that test. I turned my phone off to limit distractions. Chris, I haven’t been texting anyone back this week,” she almost laughed at the displeasure that still screwed up his face.

“And you couldn’t have at least let me know that you were going to be MIA so I didn’t have to worry?” he huffed, relaxing a bit as her fingers played with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I made you worry?” she chuckled, leaning further through the window, her lips dangerously close to his.

“You did,” Chris grunted, feeling his fingers slip from the steering wheel to his thigh, struggling to remain calm as the smell of the perfume he’d bought her drifted his way.

(Y/n)’s eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, her own forming into a pout, “Are you going to punish me?”

“I just might,” he had growled before taking her by the chin and slamming his lips to hers. God, had he missed kissing her. Her soft lips were a contrast to his own, and she let out a whimper as the beard he forgot to trim that morning scratched against her face.

Before she knew it, he was helping her into the SUV and she was straddling his hips. (Y/n) chuckled against his lips as she reached down to pull the lever on the side of the seat, making Chris gasp as it jolted back quickly. He didn’t undress her like he usually did, only deeming her pants and the top buttons of her shirt to be in need of immediate removal.

She, on the other hand, wanted to tease him a bit. He didn’t appreciate when she pulled back from the kiss, leaving one last kiss on his jaw before sitting up. (Y/n)’s hands slid behind her back. Arching against his lap to give him a good view, she easily unclasped and removed her bra.

Chris noticed it was the one he bought her.

As she tossed it into the passenger seat, his fingers wandered beneath her shirt. Caressing the skin just below her stomach, he smirked at the little noise she made when he delved into her panties. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him back to her lips while his fingers teased her clit.

“Chris,” she whined, grinding against his fingers for more friction. It was always hard for him to deny her. (Y/n) gasped as he slid a finger in, letting her own hand wander south to unzip his jeans.

Another finger joined his first, sliding along the walls of her core. She found herself grateful for the darkness that surrounded them along with the tinted windows of his SUV when she arched in his hand, letting out a breathy moan.

“Do you like that?” Chris practically purred in her ear, pleased that she had been reduced to a writhing mess in his lap as he pleasured her.

He doesn’t give her time to answer before his fingers curl inside of her, hitting against her g-spot as his thumb massages her clit, “Oh, god!”

“I’m not God, honey,” (y/n) sends him a weak glare as she feels her knees go weak, grinding against his fingers in a desperate attempt for release. She was so close, just a little more and she’d be there.

“No, you’re the Devil,” she complained as he slipped his fingers from her right when she nearly hit the peak. A low rumble comes from Chris’ chest as he chuckles. (Y/n) slips her hand down again, guiding his member beneath her.

Their eyes meet for a moment, and he knows she’s needed this just as much as he has.

Chris slips into her, feeling just as at home as he ever would. Her palms come to rest at his shoulders as his lips lock her in a scorching kiss. His arms pull her up by the waist in order to guide her back down upon him again. (y/n) moans into his mouth, grinding against his lap as he guides her hips.

(y/n) doesn’t know how her head came to be in the crook of his neck, but she couldn’t bring herself to think, let alone care. Filthy words tumble from her lips in an effort to get him to move her faster, because she’s so weak in the knees that she can’t alone.

And then he snaps; the need for orgasm being the only thing there is. With skilled hands he shifts, moving her to be under him in the confined space. Chris lifts one of her knees, bringing himself into her at a different angle that allows him to hit deeper.

“Faster!” she begs, and Chris obliges. Pumping into her with such force he’s positive the car is shaking around them, he knows he’s close.

(Y/n) goes frigid, nails scraping down his back as she desperately tries to hold onto something while she loses herself. His name mixes with a moan, her walls clenching around him.

And that’s all it takes for his hips to stutter against her, watching as she falls apart beneath him. He quickly pulls out, spilling over the leather seats that he’ll have to clean later. It takes what’s left of Chris’ strength for him not to fall on her, especially with the way she clings to him, whispering how wonderful he is in his ear.

(Y/n) leaves him with a kiss, promising to answer his texts from then on. Its not until he’s fishing through his pockets for the keys to his home that he discovers the panties she stashed in his back pocket.


End file.
